Aftercare
by Mallobaude
Summary: Whether it's during a training session or after hours, Melanie Malachite enjoys getting physical with her boyfriend Jaune. With him she is able to act on her desires for control and dominance in ways she never could before. But despite her aggressive behavior, she always makes sure to take care of him. To show how much she cares for him where simple words cannot suffice.


**Author's Note:** Seeing how Take a Walk on the Wild Side has firmly set sail as a Jaune x Miltia ship, I didn't want to leave any fans of Melanie out in the cold. So I came up with this idea. Not sure how it'll go over, as I've never written a lemon of any kind before. Even here, it's not focusing too heavily on the graphic descriptions of sex and body parts. Rather it focuses more on the thoughts and emotions during the sex.

This story is just sort of a "what if" Jaune had gotten with Melanie instead of Miltia, picking up sometime after they became a couple. How might they act together? How might Melanie see Jaune and herself in the relationship? It's not an actual part of the main story continuity, but if you're familiar with Wild Side you might recognize some familiar terms and themes.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think of this, and if you'd like to see more stories like this, both in terms of one-shots and graphic description.

* * *

Breaths came out in heavy gasps for air as she stood across the floor from her opponent. Whether she was on or off her feet, he always managed to take her breath away.

Melanie Malachite slowly circled the boy, who kept his hands raised up in a defensive position in front of his face. It was so like him. Jaune was always on the defensive when it came to her. He was always the one to react to her advances. It had been that way ever since the beginning. Even before they had begun their relationship.

She had been the one to initiate it in the first place. In the beginning it was nothing more than for her pleasure. Jaune was decent enough to look at. His employment at Junior's club meant that he was around enough to be convenient. Most importantly though, he was safe. He was clean. He was pure. He had never been with a woman before her. He was not the type of man who was used to trying to get into girl's pants through sweet talk and seduction. Moreover, he had no experience in matters of love and love-making. It meant that he was hers to do with as she pleased. He could be perfectly molded to be whatever kind of man she wanted. Whatever kind of lover she wanted.

He could be whatever Melanie desired him to be, and he was well on his way to becoming just that. The girl did not just desire a good lay in her downtime. She wanted a true partner in every sense of the word. Her twin sister Miltia would always be her go-to partner when it came to a fight, but there were certain things that could not be shared between the two. Even Melanie was not that much of a freak. No, that was where Jaune came in. A partner both on the streets and in the sheets.

That was what the training was for. When Jaune had first arrived at the club he was armed with a sword and a shield. They were good weapons for both offense and defense. However she wanted him to be more than that. She wanted him to be able to use those magic hands of his for more than just her satisfaction. It would always be useful in the heat of combat in case he should ever lose his weapons of choice. In case things got down to desperate hand to hand combat. Melanie could not count the number of times she had been forced to scratch and gouge and claw in lieu of her normally preferred bladed heels.

Melanie feinted with one of her currently unarmed feet, and Jaune flinched in response. His reaction time was improving. It did so after every spar between the two. "Not bad, little huntsman," she quipped. She did so often love to throw the fact that he had once aspired to be one of those pathetic dogs of the kingdom in his face. "Keep this up and maybe you'll beat me in a few years."

The insult no longer bothered him. Jaune had long since accepted the fact that his dream had been stupid. Pointless even. Huntsmen weren't all that they were cracked up to be. They were pathetic little attack dogs who obeyed every order the council gave. Nothing but child soldiers indoctrinated to serve their master. At least that was what Junior had told her.

This life however, this new life he had chosen to take on in the employ of Junior... it was fun. _She_ was fun. _She_ had been the one to show him the light. _She_ had been the one to give him his first taste of the fairer sex. That one night had been enough. Ever since then he had wanted nothing but her. The things they had done, the things they could do... the thought of it all made even Melanie shiver in delight.

"You could use a good beating," Jaune replied as he inched towards her.

Melanie's tongue ran across her lips as they curled up into a playful smirk. "What? Have I been a bad girl?" she cooed.

"Always."

Jaune gave her no chance to respond as he lunged at her. His feet telegraphed the move, and Melanie was ready for him to strike. Sloppy. Amateur. And just asking for pain.

Sidestepping the boy's fist, Melanie was quick to send an elbow crashing into his skull, sending him stumbling to the side a couple steps. She followed it up by a kick to the ribs. His breath was driven from his body as he collapsed to the padded mat. He was down, but not out. Not yet. Not while she could still have her fun.

Taking a few quick steps back, Melanie gave Jaune room to regain his composure and stand back up. This fight was about more than just winning and losing a contest of physical skill. It was about control. Domination. Who had more strength and power over the other. It thrilled the girl to know that if she should lose to him, that would mean that Jaune could potentially have his way with her if he so chose. On occasion she did enjoy that sort of thing. However if he lost, he would be at her mercy. That was how most nights turned out between the two.

Shaking off the worst of the blow he had taken, Jaune moved back into a fighting stance. Melanie did the same, and this time it was her who was the aggressor. It was much more familiar territory than being on the defensive.

She lashed out with another kick, and this time Jaune managed to block the blow with his forearms. Another kick. A straight right. All blocked or deflected by the boy. He was a very capable defensive fighter. And with that Aura of his being as large as it was, he was the perfect shield to her sword. An offensive and defensive combination that she could not share with Miltia.

Jaune himself began to break from what was working and threw a few fists of his own. They were deflected easily enough, and for a few moments it looked as if the two might be at an impasse. However, the boy's superior muscle mass eventually showed itself, and in a surprising move was able to grab and twist one of Melanie's arms around so that he not stood behind her. One of her arms was still in his, pinned between them. His other forearm lay across her windpipe.

She could hear the breathlessness in his voice as he spoke low in her ear. "Give up?" he asked. There was a tone of hopefulness in the words. Like he might finally win.

Melanie's own breaths came out ragged from the fighting as she stared straight ahead. "Careful, boy toy. You know a little choking gets me going."

He chuckled. This close to her it sounded dark and menacing in his throat, but she knew it was just from physical exertion. "Everything gets you going."

He wasn't wrong. Especially when it came to him. However rough play in particular drove Melanie nuts. Whether she was on the giving or receiving end of it.

"You'll totally pay for this later. You know that right?"

She felt the pressure increase slightly on her neck. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

That smug tone of his pissed her off. Jaune thought that he had gotten the better of her both physically and verbally. He needed to be shown his place.

Having regained her breath, Melanie used her short height to her advantage and bent forward. With her free hand she used the leverage that such a position gave her to flip Jaune over the top of her head and down onto the mat below. He landed with a dull grunt more out of surprise than any actual pain. That did not mean that pain was not coming, however.

Lifting her leg, she sent her heel down onto the closest thing to her, his head. Had she been packing her bladed boots it very well may have been a fatal blow. However, being barefoot meant it only resulted in the hard contact of bone on skull. It was likely no less painful, if Jaune's cry of pain was anything to go by.

Moving quickly Melanie pounced on the prone boy, her legs straddling his hips and hands pinning his arms down to the floor. She could feel him trying to remove her from place, but she would have none of it. This was her favorite place to be in the world.

"Give up," she whispered down to him.

He did not. Melanie loved the way it felt when he struggled underneath her in a combat session. She loved the feeling of being in control over the boy. To know that he was at her mercy. That she could do anything to him.

"Give up," she repeated. "It's over."

It went on for a few seconds more before Jaune laid his head back in resignation. His arms ceased moving as well.

She smiled genuinely as she looked into his eyes. "That's my boy."

Melanie reached down further to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was brief, and tame compared to the passionate displays that were more familiar to her. However it was enjoyable all the same.

Removing herself from him was difficult, but she did so, offering a hand down to him after standing up. Jaune accepted it, and came back to his feet with more than a little bit of effort on Melanie's part. She was still not as physically strong as he was, and he would have had no trouble standing on his own power, but the gesture was appreciated all the same.

The smile which came from her favorite position atop the boy soon dissipated after Jaune stood up. A particularly nasty looking bruise had started to form around one of his eyes and cheek. Undoubtedly courtesy of one of her nasty shots to his face.

Moving in close to the him, Melanie brushed a thumb across the darkening purple blotch on his face. Her boy's beautiful face. "Poor baby. Was I a little too rough on you today?"

Jaune frowned, but not for the reason she might have thought. "I'll never get stronger if you aren't."

She smiled at his dedication. "You sure won't," she agreed. She continued to stroke his battered face with the backs of her fingers. "You did good today. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. Can't let my boy toy get broken after all."

She would indeed take care of him. The old adage of "you break it you buy it" applied to Melanie. Only in her case it was "you break it you fix it". Melanie would always take responsibility for her actions. She would tend to his wounds. She would provide him with anything he needed no matter how small or trivial. He was hers, after all. She did not want to lose him.

As much as she loved to dominate Jaune, she loved to care for him as well. In a way it was the same thing. When she bandaged him up, when she cleaned the blood from his wounds, he was dependent on her. Only _she_ could make him feel better. Only _she_ could provide him with physical relief. _She_ could make him feel good. And she would. Jaune was learning his lessons well. He deserved a reward.

It didn't take long to get back up to their room. Not long after they had hooked up for the first time she told him to start sleeping in her room. It wouldn't do for her to have to message his scroll every time she wanted to fuck or cuddle, which was pretty much every night as it was. This was much more convenient for the both of them. Neither complained about the arrangement.

The second the door closed Melanie shoved him backwards onto her bed. She was on him in a heartbeat, bring her lips crashing down onto his. Her earlier kiss had been chaste in comparison. This was hungry. Greedy. Her teeth bit down gently onto his lower lip, eliciting a small gasp from Jaune at the feel of it.

She took the opportunity to pull back and remove his shirt. A quick look at his chest revealed a fair amount of bruising on his chest and abdomen. Particularly around his ribcage. Perhaps that kick had been a little too hard. However as she had said before, it was nothing she wouldn't take care of.

A flurry of new kisses started at his lips and this time trailed downward along his cheek and neck. His hands gripped the small of her back the whole time, desperate to cling onto her as she showered him with affection. He loved to show his appreciation for both her taking care of him as well as for her body. Melanie knew she was hot, and she loved the fact that he agreed. She loved how he did not hold back from touching her as she touched him. She loved the feel of the growing bulge in his pants underneath her.

Eventually her trail of kisses led down to toned pecs and abs, where she took the time to place her lips upon every bruise she had inflicted on him. She felt like a parent kissing her child's injury in order to make it better. It would not actually do anything, as Aura would heal his injuries in time. She was merely showing that she cared. That she knew what she had done to him earlier, and regretted that it had happened.

As Jaune's hardness pressed up from beneath her, Melanie felt herself growing incredibly warm between her legs. There was a growing itch inside of her that needed to be scratched, and Jaune was the only man for the job. She was already warmed up enough as it was. Their spar had made sure of that. The feeling of controlling him. Straddling him like she had down on the mats was but a precursor to the real fun they were about to have. Even the small amount of choking got her going, as she had told him. Not much foreplay would be needed. When it came to Jaune sometimes it was the mere thought of doing things with him and having her way with him that got her wet. She could tell just from feeling under her that he was ready as well.

Pushing off of him, Melanie unzipped the back of her dress and began sliding it down to reveal a pure and white set of bra and panties that spoke of far more innocence than someone like her could ever claim to have. His eyes were on her every step of the way, and she enjoyed how he never got tired of seeing her body laid bare for him. She didn't even need to mount him as she had done. All he needed was the simple sight of her body to get rock hard.

Still, it took two to tango, and she would not be dancing solo tonight. "Pants," she said sternly. "Now."

He followed her orders without hesitation, and even as she finished removing the last of her clothes she watched as Jaune removed his. What was left on his nude form was the result of her body's contact with him. Proof of the carnal desire he had for her. The same desire she had for him. She wanted it just as badly as he did.

Moving back over to him she once more straddled him, this time taking care to grab hold of his length and positioning it directly below her. A moment later she lowered herself onto him, her eyes closing and lips exhaling shakily as Jaune filled her. No matter how many times she had him, she never got tired of the feeling of him being inside of her.

Melanie had had bigger men before. She had had more experienced men before. However Jaune was the only one who ever made her feel this way. The emotional connection the two shared was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It made up for his lack of expertise. Expertise that he would gain in time with her guidance.

The feeling of his hands resting on her hips caused Melanie's eyes to open once more. Looking down at Jaune, she watched his eyes carefully for a reaction as she made her first movement atop him. The slight parting of his lips when she moved told her that he felt every bit of her encasing him. The tiny gasp of air which had escaped his mouth told her that he enjoyed it.

Melanie brought a loving hand up to gently cup his cheek as her movements began to slightly increase in tempo. "You like that, baby?" she whispered huskily.

His breaths had started to sync up with every time she plunged back down onto him, but he still found the room to answer. "I love it."

She brought her face in close so that her lips brushed up against his. "Yeah you do," she said knowingly. It would have sounded arrogant if it wasn't absolutely true. "I fucking love it too."

Her motions were steady, sliding up and down upon Jaune's cock while her hands gripped onto his shoulders to help keep her paced and balanced. She did not want to risk further hurting his already battered body. This was part of his recovery. This was his reward. All she wanted to do right now was make him feel good. His gasping breaths with every rise and fall of her body was proof of the pleasure that she was filling him with.

"I take good fucking care of you, don't I?"

Jaune nodded wordlessly, his mouth hung open in silent ecstasy. Every hot breath she felt come from him only made her feel hotter inside. She was causing him to lose control of his breathing. She was taking control from him. He was relinquishing it willingly too.

"Yeah that's right. You're my man, and I take good care of my man."

His eyes were always on her as she grinded on his pelvis. Whether they stared into her own intense green eyes, her heaving chest, or her smooth and slim stomach, he was utterly consumed by her. Right now she was his entire world. She was all he cared about. Her pleasure. Her satisfaction. His entire being focused on pleasing her. It was a feeling more intoxicating to the girl than any drink could ever be.

She felt as his hands drifted from her hips and onto her firm rear end. Jaune loved her ass, and she couldn't blame him for that. It was one of her finest features, toned from years of leg exercises and combat. A smile curled on her lips as he gripped onto it tightly with both hands. Greedily. Like her fine ass belonged to him and him alone. She was not about to contest him on his thoughts or his actions. She belonged to him in this moment just as he belonged to her.

These were the years they needed to take advantage of. The best years of their lives. They were young. Vigorous. Beautiful. This was the time where they could fuck like rabbits with no regrets or responsibility. The time where they could go out and get wasted every night. Where they could have fun. Dance the night away. Beat the shit out of anyone who stood in their way. She wanted to do it all with her partner in crime.

Melanie was beginning to lose herself in the moment, and the pace she rode Jaune at had started to increase. If there was any kind of adverse effect on the boy he made no sign of it, and that helped to spur her on even further. Her own breaths began to come out in ragged gasps as she was nearing her peak. Every movement on her lover brought her closer and closer to the edge.

She closed her eyes and arched her body back, and her hips bucked with more and more force as each second passed. She was close. So close. She wanted this release desperately. She wanted to cover Jaune with her juices. She wanted to renew her claim on him like she did every night. She wanted his body to reek with the smell of sex. She wanted everyone to know she was the one who had made him sweat and cum.

"I'm almost there," she whispered desperately. Like if she didn't then he might make her stop for some reason. "Almost fucking there..."

"Cum for me, Mel..." he whispered back. Even without seeing his face she could imagine an intense look in his eyes to match his voice.

She would cum for him. She always did. These days he alone made her do so every night. She needed no one else. She would never need anyone else again in her life. Just a little more...

That little more came when she felt a new sensation on her flesh. Jaune brought his head down to her chest, capturing her left breast in his mouth. The sensation of his lips suckling upon it like a newborn babe drove her insane. He did not realize how sensitive that area was, nor did he realize how good it felt to have that type of loving attention focused on it. The fact that he worked his tongue up and down her nipple was just icing on the cake. It was too much. All of it was just too much.

Melanie could not contain her moans of pleasure as she climaxed. The sounds only drove Jaune onward, as his grip on her ass tightened and his sucking on her breast increased in force. Her toes curled with her final few rocking motions on his cock until she could do no more. She had exhausted herself. A lightheadedness overtook her mind to the point where she could barely hold herself upright anymore. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder and chest, her raven-black hair hanging down as she desperately panted and gasped for air.

Jaune was there for her in an instant, needing no words nor prompting to respond to her. His hands shifted once more, one moving up to her back to hold her close to him, and the other to her head. Large fingers stroked her hair with the gentleness she had come to expect from the boy. The soothing motions of his strong, yet soft hands felt wonderful. Calming. Safe. They made her feel as if he would always be there for her. There was a certain peace that came with being wrapped in Jaune's arms like this. It was a feeling she wished would never end.

As Melanie hungrily took in much needed oxygen with every breath she took, she could not help but smile as her face buried its way into his chest. This was what she wanted. She wanted Jaune. All of him, and in every part of her life. Out on the streets. In the club and on the dance floor. In the bedroom where she would make him cum for her and her alone, and where he would do the same for her.

Her head was still swimming when she felt her world begin to move and spin around her. With Jaune holding onto her back tightly he lifted her up and flipped her over so now she was the one on the bed. He was above her now. He was still inside of her. He was still ready to continue.

She loved when he did this sort of thing. As much as she loved control, there was a certain excitement in being the submissive one every once in a while. She felt all of his weight pressed down on her chest like this as he drove himself into her. She was pinned down to the bed underneath him, and all she could do was enjoy every inch that he gave her. There was no need to think. No need to act. All she needed was to bask in the feeling of being fucked by him.

Melanie had not been prepared for his sudden action and had still been trying to catch her breath after riding out her orgasm. Now as he began to pound her down into the mattress she could not collect herself, and was left struggling to control both her breathing and cries of delight. Her moaning must have been music to Jaune's ears, and his pace only increased as she howled.

"Oh gods!" she screamed. Her legs wrapped around him, desperately trying to lock him in place so that he could not abandon her before she could cum for a second time. "Fuck me, Jaune!"

He responded to her pleas. Melanie's mind was going blank, and the sound of his flesh slapping against hers with every thrust was the only thing she could hear. Her nails dug into his back, as if her legs alone would not be enough to tell him how much she needed him right now. The boy would certainly have a few more fresh wounds before it was all said and done.

Every motion brought a fresh moan to her lips, and Melanie soon found herself biting down onto his shoulder in order to muffle her cries. The mixed gasp of pain and pleasure from Jaune's' own lips only turned her on more. Her legs wrapped tighter. Her fingers dug deeper. But it was the feel of Jaune releasing inside of her which pushed Melanie over the edge for a second time.

The feel of Jaune filling her with his seed never failed to make her shake and quiver in indescribable bliss. Knowing that she had made him so completely hers, and that he had claimed her in kind, was a turn on she could not describe. She came as well, and as the seconds passed by, slowly came back down from her high as Jaune's thrusts weakened in intensity until they eventually ground to a halt.

Despite never using condoms, they were always safe. She was diligent in taking her birth control daily. Melanie did not want children. Not even his. Children were disguising. Loud. Obnoxious. Expensive. Vulnerable. So very vulnerable. Just like she and Miltia had been back in Mountain Glenn. She would never wish to subject her own flesh and blood to the cruel and unforgiving world they lived in.

Both of their breathing was heavy as they lay there, his face so close to hers that they nearly touched. Hot and ragged breaths hit both of their faces as they stared into one another's eyes.

Melanie had never loved another man before. At first she had not even loved Jaune. However in time she had come to find that feeling inside of her. She had come to admit to herself that she loved Jaune.

He was kind and caring, and she enjoyed how he made her feel when he showed these things to her. He was innocent and submissive to her. But she also enjoyed when he got a little bit rough. When he cast aside that gentle demeanor and showed a little bit of aggression. That side of him had started to come out more once they started dating. He knew she liked it from time to time. That was why he had taken control the way he had. It was just another reason she loved him. She was a lucky girl.

Jaune gently stroked her face with a finger before bringing his lips down gently upon hers. After a few long and passionate seconds he pulled back up to look into her gleaming emerald eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled back up at him. "I know."

Admitting it to herself had been hard enough. Admitting it to him would take a little more time.


End file.
